


sweet, sweet love

by RedamancyEffect



Series: abo setting [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: ABO, Alpha Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Qian Kun, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: Kun is the sweetest omega ever, Ten is head-over-heels for him. Too bad, Kun is a little dense.





	sweet, sweet love

Kun and Ten have known each others for years now, they were only teenagers at the time, heads full of dreams. Both away from their countries and families, company and comfort was seeked in friendships. All the trainees became friends easily, some became family.

 

It was kind of difficult then, Ten had just presented as an alpha which was a surprised for his family at first but his whiny and commanding personality explained it. 

When he became a trainee, Kun was amongst the first people he met and from then, they almost never left each other.

The other was older of few months, soft spoken, thick accent, pale skin and sweet omega scent. They became friends quickly and helped each others and today they were still together, debuted in the same group and the same unit. It was such a relief for Ten to have him close, see, the thai man’s friendship may have developed into a deep affection... or simply, love. The fact that Kun himself never left his side, omega instincts or not, only fuelled his feelings. When Ten was knew as confident, dominant and sassy, just like an alpha, all of this would leave him as soon as Kun would step in the room, soft flowery and spring-like scent following him. At the Chinese man’s presence, Ten was only a puppy following his owner’s every moves, ready to attack every possible threats (other alphas or omegas).

 

This had been going on for years now and he was just pathetic now, knowing that Kun seemingly only saw him as a colleague, a friend, _best friend_. The omega had always been dense, really slow about feelings which was killing Ten over and over. Even the other members noticed it, laughing at his misery, teasing him daily and finally despising him for liking such a dense person.

 

But somewhere, Ten understands. Kun was so busy with his dreams, with taking care of all those young trainees, children, that he gave up everything else and Ten completely understands. He is so in love that he could just live forever next to Kun, just as his friend. Sad but it’s the truth.

 

So, Ten continues to do what he does the best. Pining over Kun, the perfect omega, and following him everywhere. He assures that the older doesn’t tire himself out and eat properly, that he is always well and safe. 

 

At this point, Ten has imprinted into Kun, his alpha scent always covering the omega up and everyone has it figured that they are mates, at least boyfriends when _no, sadly_ they are not. It’s just Ten’s inner alpha that wants to mark what’s not his as his. It’s really sad.

 

But one night, perhaps, may be the first sign of redamancy. They just got off practice when Kun announces that he has to leave for few groceries since the members wanted to eat hot pot. It’s risky for an omega to go out at such an hour but the older insists to go alone and when Ten sees all the younger members eyes on him as if asking him to take care of the situation, he does. Not because they asked (through their eyes) but because it’s Kun and the latter know that Ten would not let him go anywhere risky at night, even at day. They head off to the store, the streets are not that crowded, the cold quite strong. They walk by side when they go and when they return while talking about random episodes of the day. They’re almost home when Kun asks him a odd question.

 

“What do you think about omegas ?” he asks almost timidly. The question is unexpected and Ten doesn’t know how to respond.

“Hm ? Omegas ? They are... people ?” Kun giggles at his clumsy response, he smiles back. “I mean omegas are just like everyone for me.”

“What about dating one ?” continue Kun, “Or is that off limits ? I mean for an alpha ?” And here it’s really odd. Why would he be suddenly interested in Ten’s opinion about omegas. The thai man responds with something like “love is love. if I love them then gender is a detail”. When he says this, he glances at the omega which is smiling softly to himself, pink blush caressing his cheeks. Ten is completely amazed by the view, by such a reaction (hoping it’s actually not the cold wind making him blush).

 

That was a first hint.

 

Second hint comes in the form of hoodies. Kun always smell like Ten that’s a fact. But then he starts stealing hoodies from the other, making up excuses like “it probably for mixed up into laundry” or “I just threw on whatever I saw this morning, hope you don’t mind” and of course Ten doesn’t mind. He’s literally flying away on a cloud, the alpha in him literally purring af the view : the omega of your dreams, wearing your hoodies (which are oversized and looks extre cute) in front of everyone ? Ten: is in love. 

Isn’t that a sign ? A message ? Ten doesn’t know, he’s confused.

 

The last sign is not even a sign. It’s valentine day and the day is split into Jaehyun’s birthday and giving chocolates to your loved ones. Even if Ten only sees the day as a commercial stunt, he still prepares something for Kun since the latter expressed a certain interest for the day. He commands home-made chocolates from a fancy french “ _chocolatier_ ”, he makes sure everyone has plans for the day so he can avoid embarrassment in both acceptance or rejection. 

But as if the devil was playing with him, Kun is being taken from him all day, he barely has the time to talk to the omega about his plans. The other just looks at him apologetic, as if he wanted the two of them too. The members are getting on his nerves as they keep asking for his help until Ten corners him, making sure anyone disturbs him. He sighs one last time and speaks.

“Are you free tonight ?”

 

“This is for you !”

 

They both talk at the same time and Ten states at the box of chocolates handed to him. They’re obviously homemade by Kun, who by the way is blushing really bright. Ten accepts them, a smile on his face as Kun asks him to repeat what he said earlier.

 

Ten grins, aware of his own scent, “are you down for a romantic dinner ?”

**Author's Note:**

> this story is actually inspired of one of my dreams where alpha!ten is pining hard on omega!kun. The story was way more fluffy and Ten was taller than kun but welp...
> 
> I may write it with kun insight... idk 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed !! Kudos and comments are welcomed !!


End file.
